


From that Moment On

by otpwriteratheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Season 1-6, kinda slow burn, re-written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpwriteratheart/pseuds/otpwriteratheart
Summary: Oliver is back after five years in hell, and he's returned home to save his city, etc.  Then he meets a bubbly blonde I.T girl that changes his life.We all know Olicity is endgame but what would Arrow be like if the writers had known from season 1 episode 1 that they were endgame.





	From that Moment On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is on the hunt for Deadshot and needs help from an I.T specialist.

Oliver sighed waiting for his stepfather, that idea was still so new to him, to come out of his meeting. Oliver felt his foot tap faster and faster.

“Walter will see you now.” the secretary said to him eyeing him up and down but Oliver didn’t have time for that.

Oliver had no time for it whatsoever. Though when he had be lost at sea he thought of Laurel she too faded away into the back of his mind until he had only one thought. To survive. Now he was back home trying to right his father’s wrongs. Now he was after an assassin. Only name Deadshot. His shots were lethal and Oliver almost had him but he was made and was only left with a bullet-ridden laptop.

“Oliver.” Walter greet leading him into his father’s old office. Oliver looked around amazed how at how much had changed since he was last here like the picture that served as a memorial to his father at the moment. Oliver passed the picture looking at Walter who was smiling.

“This office is open you know.” Walter said gesturing to the lack of work in the office. It’s as if his Dad would come in at any moment. Oliver knew better than anyone else that his Dad wasn’t coming back.

“Walter thanks for seeing me.” Oliver said standing across from him. Walter smiled that Oliver didn’t seem to be angry with him.

“I’m trying to mend fences. I’m happy that you’ve reach-”

“I’m sorry, that’s not why I’m here, I have a problem.” Oliver said shoving his hands into his jeans uncomfortable with what Walter thought he was there to talk about. Oliver didn’t want to hear about his mother’s relationship with his father’s best friend.

“You’ve only been back about two weeks.” Walter said frowning and Oliver wondered what he meant but then he saw Walter look behind him. Oliver turned to see the secretary looking him up and down.

“That’s not it.” Oliver shook his head fiercely. “I haven’t...I don’t...I need help with my computer.” Oliver said looking down at the computer in his hands. Walter nodded obviously very pleased that Oliver’s issue was so small, or so he thought of course.

Oliver wouldn’t admit where he got the laptop or what he needed off of it but this skill was out of his tool box.

“Ah, I would recommend Felicity Smoak, she’s downstairs in the IT department if you need something from a computer she’s your girl.” Walter said. Oliver shook his hand and then headed off to the I.T department as always Oliver was scanning his surroundings looking for where danger might be. It happened with his Mother, his sister, Walter, Tommy, John Diggle, Laurel he was always surveying what danger they might pose to him even though he knew, or had hoped they wouldn’t hurt him. That’s not the way he was able to think anymore. Everyone was a threat that Oliver had to asses.

On the way down Oliver couldn’t help but to think about his day. Oliver had missed Tommy more than he could express. Oliver had seen Tommy and Laurel together and his heart had sank but in the end he knew it was better this way. Though Laurel had been on his mind when he was away she slowly faded from the background. Oliver had only thought about how sorry he was, and how he wanted to apologize. Laurel didn’t take his apology seriously but he was completely serious that he was sorry that he hurt her.

Now Oliver had a mission, to right his father’s wrongs and he wasn’t going to let his love for his family and his friends get in his way. To protect them from his crusade and also from himself. It was a sad reality but one that Oliver knew was best.

Diggle had been an unexpected addition to the people he had considered friend. Diggle wasn’t exactly a friend but he had seen more of who Oliver was really now more than anyone else. Everyone thought he was still the same old Ollie. Everyone was expecting him to be but that wasn’t happening and it would never happen. He wasn’t the same and sadly there was no one he could really turn to.

As the elevator opens he surveyed his area before continuing forward. There were small cubicles and people were typing away at their computers. There was someone walking towards him and he felt his arms tighten.

“Can I help you Mr. Queen?” the man asked.

“Walter told me to come down here, I’m looking for a Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asked as politely as he could. He could feel other’s start to look at him. Women were smiling at him, the men were appraising him.

“She’s either in her office which is just around the corner or at her desk downstairs in the computer hard drive room.” he said gesturing. Oliver nodded and continued on his way. Oliver rounded the corner and let out a breath feeling everyone’s judgemental looks fade away. Oliver for a second wished he had stayed on that island. It was just him, and no one had an expectation of who he was or should be.

Oliver stood up straight as he was reminded of why he was down here and what was at stake. Oliver walked into the room knocking on the door frame. There was a blonde girl, who was younger than he expected. She was currently going through files chewing on a red pen.

Oliver coughed to get her attention since she didn’t seem to hear his knock.

“Felicity Smoak.” he said and the girl looked at him. Oliver felt this weird sense that he knew her but that wasn’t right he had never heard the name Felicity Smoak in his life and she didn’t seem like the type that he would have been around before.

“Hi I’m Oliver Queen.” he said trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Of course, I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen.” she said and he wondered why she was so formal. Oliver wondered if she knew who he was before the ship wreck but she didn’t say his name with the same judgment that he was used to.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver said hoping that he would distance himself from his father. Though he missed him, his father wasn’t someone that he wanted to be.

“Right but he’s dead.” she shook her head realizing what she said. “I mean he drowned but you didn’t which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble which will end in three, two, one.” she said. Oliver just stared at her for a moment and could feel the corner of his lip turn up. Then Oliver put his mask back on unsure with why she seemed to affect him that way.

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the one to see.” Oliver said getting back on track placing the laptop on her desk. Oliver then thought of a lie knowing she’d probably ask what happened to it. Though as Oliver watched her hands slide over the laptop he got a funny feeling in his stomach. “I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.”  

“Really?” she asked. Oliver blinked surprised but trying not to let her throw him off balance. Yet he was surprised that she challenged him.

“Yeah.” Oliver repeated like his surprise was because of course that was the truth. Felicity’s eyes ran over the computer before looking back at him.

“Because these look like bullet holes.” she said looking at him. Oliver didn’t flinch having guessed her trajectory.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” Oliver replied easily. Then Felicity tilted her head peering up at him and Oliver couldn’t help but to smile. The smile itself was enough to throw him off guard but he was quickly able to replace his mask.

“If there is anything that you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it.” Oliver finished hoping his tone was more final which is the opposite of how he felt inside.

Felicity nodded. As he walked out of her door he for once didn’t notice the stares as people couldn’t help but to stare at him in shock, awe, or annoyance. As Oliver got in the elevator for some strange reason he could have sworn he had seen her before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There is so much more to come. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like http://otpwriteratheart.tumblr.com


End file.
